Truth or Dare
by CartoonsForever88
Summary: You pick the truths and dares they do
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I'm making a truth or dare story and I'm letting you pick the truths and dares based of a couple stories I read here are the people in the game**

**Stan**

**Kyle**

**Cartman**

**Kenny**

**Butters**

**Craig**

**Clyde**

**Token**

**N(Oc)**

**Bobby(Oc)**

**Wendy**

**Bebe**

**Red **

**Heidi**

**Lola**

**Kim(Oc)**

**Ok now the rules are no sex or anything cause their still in 4th grade you must pm me the truth or dares and the first of is Kyle plz pm and the 1 I like the most i'll use.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Butters truth or dare?" Kyle asked

"Truth." Butters replied

"Why cant you stand up to your parents when they ground you?"

"Well didnt know how until my kimmy here showed me."

Kim hugged Butters and kissed him on the cheek

"Guess i have to pick someone." Butters said

* * *

**Short but chapters will be longer you can send people kissing btw or and remember pm only.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I picked this one didnt get any pms**

* * *

**"HURRY UP BUTTERS"** yelled Cartman

"Wendy truth or dare" asked Butters

"Dare"

"Kiss Stan!"

"Butters!" yelled Stan

Wendy got closer to Stan and kissed him

"Wow." said Bebe

They all gather around closer for Wendy's truth or dare wondering who she was going to ask.

"Come on Wendy who you picking?" Asked Bobby

I don't know!" Yelled Wendy

Cartman yawed

"Come on Wendy!"

"Shut up Cartman!"Kyle yelled

"Wendy just take your time." Bobby said

She blushed

* * *

**Wendy kissing Stan was requested by Mr Strawberry and someone else forgot the name keep on sending truth and dares by pm also ok to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Heidi truth or dare?"Wendy asked

"Dare" said Heidi

"I dare you to kiss Cartman!

Both Cartman and Heidi's mouths opened

"Sick Dude!"yelled Cartman

"Your the one to talk"said Heidi

"Forget it hippie I'm not kissing a girl!"

"Come on Heidi." said Kim

"Yeah get on with it."said Bebe

Heidi grabs Cartman and gives him a quick kiss

"Yuck!"Cartman yelled

Heidi grabs him and kisses him again he tries to get out but he gives in

"Come on guys."said N

(Yeah) said Kenny

"That's it I'm out!" said Clyde

"Me too!"said Token

When they leave Heidi is still kissing Cartman

"Oh my gosh Heidi"said Kyle

Wendy and Lola grab Heidi

"Hey Cartman do you want to go out?"Heidi asked

"No!" Said Cartman

"It's my turn Cartman truth or Dare?" Asked Heidi

"Dare."said Cartman

"I dare you to kiss me again."

"Dammit!"

Cartman kisses Heidi again

"Ok hippies now its my turn

* * *

**Don't be mad for me kicking out token. N is black to and Token and Clyde are out so keep on sending me truths and dares**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kinny truth or dare"Cartman asked

(DARE)Kenny replied

"GET YOURSELF KILLED"

Cartman started laughing Kenny shot himself

"CARTMAN WHO GOES NEXT NOW!"Kyle yelled

Cartman looked and ponited at N

* * *

THIS WAS SHORT IM SORRY N IS ONE OF MY OCS SO PM OR REVIEW IT WILL BE LONER UNTIL THEN IM OUT


	6. Chapter 6

"Kyle truth or dare?" N asked

"Dare."Kyle replied

Wendy grabbed N and whispered something in his ear

"Alright Kiss Bebe on the lips"

Bebe looked surprised she was frowning at Wendy

"Well come on Bebe." Kyle said

Kyle and Bebe kiss,Wendy gives N 10 dollars

"Ok Kahl its your turn." Said Cartman

"Ok I'm going!"

"Dude I didn't do anything yet." Craig said

"Me neither I'm out" said Red

she left but Craig stayed

"Ok Craig truth or dare?"

* * *

**Pick a truth or dare for Kyle to do for Craig**


	7. Chapter 7

"Dare." Craig said

"Kiss Cartman" Kyle replied

"What!"

"Dude if you don't your out." Stan said

"Screw you Jew boy!" Cartman yelled

Craig leans over and kisses Cartman.

"Aw suck!" Craig yells

"Haha!" Wendy and Bebe laugh

"Come on Butters lets go." Kim said

"No kimmy I wanna stay." Butters replied

"Yeah kimmy." Bobby teased

Kim gives him a death stare

"Ok I'm next." Craig says

Then the door opens its Kenny but Cartman shoots him.

"Oh Cartman you killed Kenny!" Stan yells

"You bastard!" Kyle yells

"Please Craig continue." Cartman says


	8. Chapter 8

"Tweek turth or dare"? Craig asked

"Truth"! Tweek replied

"How do you feel about me everyone says things". Craig said

"We..ll this I.i..is to much I guess I th..hink of you as a really good friend". Tweek said

"Hahaha"! Cartman laughed

"Im sorry this is to much pressure i quit!"

"Now who going to go!" Cartman yelled as Tweek left

* * *

**You guys can decide who go's next**


	9. Chapter 9

"I'll go." Someone said

they all turned it was Scott teronman

"Craig truth or dare". Scott asked

"Dare." Craig said

"Beat up Cartman". Scott said

"What!" Cartman yelled

Craig started beating on Cartman they kids were laughing and Scott was video taping

* * *

**Well I'm sorry for ending this it was just getting well kind of boring so I just ended this story but here's a little aftermath scott never got that tape anywhere because Cartman called the police on him and he was arrested I'm sorry but I've been busy with my life in high school story so you could go read that because that one is long from being over also don't worry I'm still writing other stories but for now I'm just going to stick to something that's not this and for all you kyman lovers I might have a little oneshot coming soon!**


End file.
